Annular corrugated tubing is extremely desirable because it is strong and semi-rigid yet extremely bendable, facilitating ease of installation. Connectors for such tubing include a variety of different types. In one type of connector there are a large number of parts including a body, a collar, a split retainer ring and a fiber washer. The fiber washer is fixed in the base of the sleeve in the body which receives the end of the corrugated tube. The end of the tube must be properly finished to seal against the washer. The split retainer halves are cumbersome to install and are expensive to make. They include a plurality of recesses sized and spaced to snugly grip the corrugations. And the retainer halves must be placed a specified number of corrugations back from the end of the tube (typically three) so that when the collar is tightened on the body the axial collapse of the three corrugations form a proper sealing force against the washer. In another type of connector which also uses a large number of parts, the end of the tube must be finished and flared. A special insert is provided to seal against the flared surface and a split retainer ring must be employed to fit in the groove of a corrugation, rise above the peak of the corrugations, and be engaged by the collar as it is drawn up on the body to press the flared surface against the insert and effect the seal. These types of connectors for annular corrugated tubing are appealing in many ways for use in natural gas home heating systems and other systems. In such an environment the concern for safety, reliability and ease of installation is increased.